A Different Kind of Family
by xXFantasyVSRealityxX
Summary: The mutants have moved in with Charles and he learns not only what it's like to have an abnormally large family, but what it's like to have to feed teenage boys. First Class Fic!


**AN: I** **just finished watching X-Men First Class and every time I watch it, I have a sudden urge to write this story. I have finally decided to do so. :D I am not sure exactly where this giant mess of a story is headed yet, so pairing I'm not that sure about. Rated because Erik can't keep his frustrated-self from swearing. Plus, I am paranoid. Charles' Point of view**

Charles never did have much a family. Raven for his whole childhood was all he had. He would never even begin to imagine that his mansion would start being used as a boarding house for a group of teenage mutants. He wasn't complaining. The feeling of having an actual family felt good.

Raven, or Mystique as she liked to be called will always be his sister. That's something that will never change. He grew up with her and she grew up with him. He was used to having her around and he knew the feeling was mutual. She was someone he could joke with, laugh with and just have a good time with. Charles wanted to help Raven feel accepted. He, however, wasn't very good at that.

Hank/Beast was also nice to have around. He was an exceptional scientist and Charles enjoyed the fact that there were many things he could not only teach him, but learn from him. Hank was the reason Cerebro even existed in the first place, so he had him to thank for that. Without him, the rest of the mutants would not be here.

Alex/Havok was your cliché school bully, Charles thought. He especially liked to pick on the nerd, who in this case, was poor Hank. Charles, along with many of the others had to find himself stopping him from making fun of Hank's blue appearance. Which to be honest, never really worked. On the rare occasion, he could be nice guy, but that _was_ a _rare _thing.

Sean, or Banshee, was kind of like Alex, except a less mean version of him. He did his fair share of pulling pranks, but wasn't necessarily rude about it. Needless to say, he got on everyone's nerves sometimes. He was funny, Charles would have to admit, but he was also was obnoxious.

Then there was Erik, who had been dubbed "Magneto" by Raven. If Charles didn't consider him a very close friend, he would probably forget he was even in the mansion. He kept to himself, that was for sure. He was closed off to Charles and the rest of the world. If Charles didn't have as much self control as he did, he would probably find himself going inside the older mutant's mind just to see what he was thinking. His personal goal for Erik was to help him feel accepted for once and to show him how there is so much more to the world than just anger.

Charles headed downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. But when he opened the fridge, he found it empty. It didn't surprise him. He _was _sharing a house with a bunch of teenagers after all.

"Erik!" Charles called his friend, who walked into the kitchen.

"What?" The man asked, looking slightly irritated.

"Would you mind a trip to town with me? We need to go shopping."

"Why don't you just take Raven? I'm sure she would be more than happy to accompany you," Erik said, beginning to leave the room.

"Exactly!" Charles exclaimed, making Erik stop and face him to give him a look. "Raven and I go all the time. This will be something different. Shopping with a good friend."

This just seemed to irritate Erik further. "I don't go 'shopping with good friends'", he said.

"I know you don't. That's why I said _something different_."

Erik sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

They pulled up to a supermarket in town and got out of the car. Erik looked around him at all the humans with a face that almost seemed to be pure disgust. "Lets just get this over with," he muttered but Charles, standing right next to him heard.

"You're uncomfortable around them," Charles said.

"Excuse me?" Erik gave him a look.

"The humans," Charles explained impatiently. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Where you in my head again Charles?" Erik asked, but didn't sound offended.

"I don't need to be a telepath to be able to see it," Charles explained.

"Lets just get this over with," Erik said for a second time, trying to change the subject.

The supermarket was huge and Charles knew it would probably take a while to get everything. "Just act natural," he reminded Erik, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"If you feel like you need to tell me that, perhaps it is you who needs a reminder."

Charles ignored this and headed for one of the aisles. "They eat more food than the average person does, so it wouldn't hurt to grab a bunch of food," he said to no one in particular.

"What do a group of starving teens eat exactly?" Erik asked him.

"What do you think?" Charles muttered and threw bags of chips into the cart sighing. "It's a good thing I am doing good with money."

"I don't think it matters, I give you a month until you're flat broke," Erik said.

Charles laughed at the joke even though he wasn't sure if it was actually meant to be funny or not. Erik's expression was like it usually was.

They finished up their shopping nearly half-an-hour later. Charles put all the food up on the counter, only to receive a few looks from the cashier.

"Teenagers," was all Charles had to say before the cashier understood.

"Ah!" the elderly lady exclaimed, smiling. "That does explain it. But I must say, you two look a little young to have adopted teenagers. You look pretty good for your ages. How long have you two been together? You look like a wonderful couple."

Erik and Charles exchanged looks. "We're not-" Charles began, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"We aren't a couple," Erik finished for him, looking even more embarrassed than Charles felt.

"Oh!" The woman smiled. "Sorry, about that!"

"No problem," Charles assured her. Being a telepath, he could practically feel the embarrassment pulse off of his friend.

They put all their bags into the cart and headed for the parking lot.

"That was a slightly awkward misunderstanding," Charles said.

"Just don't talk about it," Erik growled. He stopped. "And do _not _mention this to anyone else. Not even Raven." He paused. "Especially not Raven."

"It was just as awkward for me as it was for you," Charles pointed out. "Why would I go around announcing it to the world?"

Erik incoherently muttered something, more than likely in German, but Charles didn't catch it. The two of them began to unload the cart into the trunk of the car. It took a while, but they were finally able to arrange everything so it all fit.

"I'm never doing this again by the way," Erik said, getting into the car.

"It was just something different," Charles said smiling.

**AN: So what did you guys think? I do plan on writing more. The other characters will get involved, don't worry! I got the inspiration from my brother who can eat a whole pizza and still be hungry. The next chapter will be up soon, but until then, TA-TA FOR NOW!**


End file.
